Harry Potter and the Class of '02
by KawaiiChibiKo-Usagi
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Foreign exchange students at Hogwarts. R/R if you want.
1. Dreaming and Packing

Disclaimer: I don't own gba, Nintendo does. I don't own Harry Potter, Scholastic does. I don't own anything, except this specific plot (If Rowling reads this [yeah right!] she can have it though). Don't sue me, just ignore me and forget you ever saw this (you wouldn't want to, trust me). This goes for all of the chapters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It is about Harry Potter. It will probably not be very good. It will be about the fifth book, but with some things different. The events at the end of the fourth book will not have happened. Cedric wouldn't have died, and he and harry would have shared the money (the Weasley twins still got their share, though). Voldemort wouldn't have reared his ugly, deformed little head. I am not British, so I won't embarrass myself by trying to use British expressions. It will be kind of long, and I don't think I will update that often. This fanfic will never go above an R rating, and will probably not even get there, so have fun kiddies!

:: :: means thinking

Harry Potter and the Class of `02

Prologue: Dreaming and Packing

***England***

Harry was in a strange room, one he had never seen before in his life. There was a calender attached to the door, with pictures of cats on it. There was a poster of an ice skater right below it. Harry knew he was in a muggle room, because the picture wasn't moving. Next to the door was a light brown wooden dresser. On top it had makeup, nail polish, jewelry, a couple of horses, and other girlish things. To the left was a desk, with a computer, an alarm clock, a radio/cd player, some books, a Game Boy Advance, and a wand.....

::A wand?!?!?::

Harry looked again, it was, undeniably, a wand. Upon closer inspection, the book on top of the stack was labeled The California Wizards Association Standard Lesson Book, Charms, and there were some rolls of parchment, a lavender quill, and some ink next to it. 

Harry's eyes flew to the closet, there were several purple robes, a dark, almost black, purple cloak, and a set of emerald green dress robes hanging inside it. On the shelf next to the closet were some more books and even some toys, definitely of magical origin. There was a backpack with more school supplies at the foot of the bed, which had stuffed animals, more books, and a girl on it.

She was one of the prettiest girls Harry had ever seen. Her hair was wild and curly, and looked to be nearly waist length. It was a shiny reddish, blondish, brown, and a bit frizzy, but in a good way. Her delicate nose was stationed above full, pink, lips that were curled in a small smile. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could tell they would be beautiful. 

Suddenly, he sat up. It was morning, in his own room, and he had no memory of the dream.

***California***

Kaetlyn yawned, stretched, and opened her brown, streaked with green, eyes sleepily. There had been a dream... With a boy, sleeping, he had messy black hair.... But it was fading now.

::No biggie, just a weird dream::

She brushed her long brown hair, which went to the middle of her back, and got dressed in a purple tank top and jeans.

::I did my summer home work, I did my chores, its thursday so I will see Keri tomorrow... ITS THURSDAY!!::

Kaet ran out of her room, down the hall, outside and to the mailbox. It was gone. She growled and mutter something rude under her breath and ran inside, slamming the door.

"KEV!!! DID YOU BRING THE MAIL IN?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Missy, her cat, to meow for being woken up.

"YEAH, ITS ON THE TABLE." Yelled Kevin, her older brother, from his room.

"OK, THANKS." Kaet replied, still yelling.

"WHATEVER." Was all Kev replied.

She ran to the table and found a yellow parchment envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read the contents.

Congratulations. You have been accepted to the Foreign Wizards Exchange Program.

Miss Kaetlyn Kofer,

You have been chosen to switch with a British witch currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Said witch is named Lavender Brown. You are one of four witches and wizards who are taking part in this program, but only one other wizard of the four will be attending Hogwarts, as the others will be going to other European schools. Your partner will have supplied all of the necessary supplies for your school, as you will have for her. You will come to the San Jose airport at 7:30 am on August 31, and will spend the night with the family of Ms. Brown. They will give you any details you might need, and answer some of your questions. The next morning you will board the school train and be on your way.

Degadus Smith, Head of the Foreign Wizards Association in America

***End***

Wow. I did it! I made a chapter. Mabey I will even post it.


	2. The Summer that Never Ends

A/N: Yay! Now time for my first real chappy. I am not going to go back to Kaet for a while, so the next few chappies will be about Harry.

Chapter 1: The Summer That Never Ends

Harry lay on his bed, finishing his transfiguration homework. It was boring, but it was the last one. At least he wouldn't have to stay here much longer. The Durselys and the Weasley's had formed an agreement at the station. Using Floo powder, Harry would go to the Weasleys for the last 3 weeks of summer for the rest of the time he lived at the Durselys. He wouldn't be leaving for another 4 weeks, and he was sure it would last forever.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice rang from downstairs. Harry sighed and closed his inkwell before heading downstairs.

"Your uncle Basally will be coming down next week, and staying for the next two." Said Vernon, his face an unhappy mauve color. 

Vernon wasn't the only one upset. Perhaps the only thing the two of them had in common was a dislike of Basally. He was Vernon's older brother, and was rather like Harry's uncle, only more so. He was bigger, richer, snobbier, redder, and louder than Vernon, and it had always irked him.

Harry sighed and said "Couldn't he have come later, when I leave for the Wea- my friends house?" He had almost said Weasleys, a word which could have gotten him in lots of trouble. 

"No. Dudders will be at his camp then." Vernon looked upset at having to bring up `the camp'

The diet Aunt Petunia had instated last summer hadn't worked one bit, and so this summer Dudley had to be sent to an exercise camp. Needless to say, he was not happy. Harry had had to run to his room and laugh when he saw Dudley's new buzz cut.

"I suppose you told him the same thing you told Marge?" Said Harry sadly.

"Yes. Now go to your room and brush your hair or something." Was all he got as a reply.

The next week passed all to fast in Harry's eyes, and soon the day, and Basally arrived. Around ten in the morning, a loud roaring came from outside. From his window, Harry could see a cherry red Ferrari pulling up to the Driveway. A large man with thinning dark brown hair, and a dark brown mustache that looked like it weighed 50 pounds got out of the car and walked to the door. Harry heard the doorbell ring and shoved his head under the pillow and moaned. He heard Aunt Petunia open the door and greet the man.

"Why hello there, Basally, come in please. Dudley, Vernon, Boy, get down here! Basally's here!." Petunia forced her voice to be cheery and had a pained smile on her face. Harry shoved his things under the loose floorboard and went down stairs.

"Uncle Basally!" Dudley shoved past Harry and lumbered past him to Basally. Dudley idolized Basally, and loved it when he visited, mostly because Basally practically forced Petunia and Vernon to get whatever Dudley wanted, and if they didn't, Basally got it himself.

"Dudley, you look wonderful, how is life treating you, eh? Got a present for you." Basally liked Dudley too, and always had some sort of present.

"Mom and Dad are making me go to a weight loss camp! I don't wanna go! Tell them no!" Harry crept past the whining Dudley and went to the kitchen.

By skipping lunch and staying in his room all day, Harry managed to not speak to Basally until dinner.

"Boy." Harry didn't like Basally's tone, but replied anyway.

"Yeah."

"Don't you use that sullen tone with me, boy. Don't you learn anything at that correctional school of yours?" Basally managed to tick Harry off with just one sentence.

Harry replied, trying to use a less `sullen' tone. "Yeah, we learn plenty."

"Oh, like what?" Basally was on dangerous territory now. Harry didn't know what to say to that, Vernon definitely didn't want him mentioning anything he really learned at school.

"The teach us lots of things." Was the best he could come up with.

"Hmph. Lots of nothing. Dudley, now he learns things at his school. Not that stupid ninny school that you got sent to." Now Harry was really having a hard time keeping his temper in check. He knew he would be in serious trouble if his temper made him do magic. Harry kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meal, and Basally ignored him. Lucky for Harry, this went on for the rest of the uneventful two weeks. Until the dinner of the last day.

"So, boy, Vernon tells me your stupid, stubborn, do badly in school, and hang out with the worst of people. What do you say to that, huh, boy?" Basally was obviously taunting Harry, and he decided to mess with Basally's mind.

"Lovely dinner, Aunt Petunia, what did you put into this sauce?" Harry asked in his sweetest voice, knowing the answer.

"No questions, boy. Shut up." Aunt Petunia glared at him, daring him to retort. Basally grunted and muttered something under his breath.

"What's that you said, Uncle Basally?" Harry was still using the sweet voice.

"I SAID YOU ARE OBVIUSLY INSANE!! MENTAL!! DERANGED!! YOU OUGHT TO BE LOCKED UP!! I AM GOING TO BED SO I CAN GET AN EARLY START! I HOPE YOU DIE!!!!!!!!" Tired out by his outburst, Basally left.

Dudley looked on in awe. "Wow. I wanna be just like him when I grow up."

"Shut up, Dudders darling." Everyone was surprised by Petunia, even herself, and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

*~*~*~*~*

Wow. A real chapter. Hope you like it. Review, maybe please?


End file.
